Of Course it Had to be the Avengers and Their Kids
by Soccer forever
Summary: Being the captain of a secret teenage team that S.H.I.E.L.D. created is while being a normal girl with no super powers is hard. But life won't settle with hard for me it has to make things impossible. So when the Avengers and their kids show up at S.H.I.E.L.D. Friendships are formed and even a little romance might take place.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfiction story I've ever written so reviews are awesome so please tell me what you guys think. - I burst through the doors of the command room and ripped my com watch off and plugged it into the main S.H.I.E.L.D. computer. I entered the virus then electrically pulsed it to the oncoming missile heading to Cape Canaveral, Florida. It immediately blew up and I slumped to the floor. I suddenly realize that the whole room is quite. I turn and see Furry looking super pissed straight at me. "I know, I know you said not to pulse missiles from HQ but I really had no other choice because it was too far out of range for my phone..." "What the hell is this!" He yelled. "A rogue missile was headed to Florida and you were busy so we took care of it. " I knew I was done for when he gave me the, I am going to personally make your life living hell, look but he turned back around to some people that he obviously was talking to before my little escapade. I nearly passed out then and there for three reasons. A) the people he was talking to were the Avengers and their kids B) I was in a sports bra and black nike pro's in front of the avengers because my suit retracted into my com watch C) my stomach was gushing blood. My head started going dizzy when I saw my wound and without my microfiber suit I would be dead by now. How the hell did this happen I kept thinking to myself, then it hit me my suit was malfunctioning in the beginning of the battle and I had got a knife to the gut. I hadn't felt anything because when my suit turned on it put a numbing and healing chemical into the wound but no I felt like I was being cut in two. I was on the verge of passing out when I heard Captain Americas son yell "Dad she's bleeding!" All I saw before I slipped into unconsciousness was Furry's annoyed face turned ashen white.

My body feels like it just exploded. I force myself to open my eyes and I see a very hot Josh Stark shirtless smiling down on me. He smells horrible so my guess is he just finished working out at the training center. He doesn't move just stands there right above me. I smile back and he clears his throat and says,"You should probably get some rest so I'm gonna go but I'll see ya later okay."

I was choking on my words what was wrong with me I have never freaked out when talking to a guy. Finally I managed ," Oh yeah we'll see ya around, I guess." Ugh I'm such an idiot is all I remembered until gut wrenching pain pulled me back under.

-Sorry I know it's short hopefully the next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month and a half and although my wound has healed they won't let me leave. I'm trying not to strangle the doctor working with my gut but my fingers seem to be migrating to him. I can't take it any more in one smooth motion I hit him in the back of the head with my elbow. The IV is ripped out of my arm and I pull myself out of the bed. Just then cold air entered the room and I looked up at the door. My second in command, Martha Hill, is looking at me with disbelief along with Andrew Banner and Catherine Barton (we call her cat). No way were they keeping me in here. Their dear as family to me but being in cages never really was my thing. " You touch me or try and stop me I will put you all unconscious for a week." I snarled

" Well than commander I'm sorry to say you will have to knock us out because you cannot and will not leave this room." She replied very calmly. I couldn't contain it anymore I pounced. My battle suit came on and they were all on the floor within seconds. Wait where was Andrew. Oh crap. Boom it was like getting hit by a freight train believe me I know from personal experience. I struggled beneath him until I saw the syringe that had a sleep serum in it. Is grabbed it and injected into his bulky arm. He started to shrink down to size and was laying on top of me shirtless. Thank goodness he still had his pants on. What is wrong with these boys don't they ever where cloths because it is getting really annoying. Without a second thought I shoved him off me and took off out the door.

No one stopped me the rest of the way. I was feeling claustrophobic and needed to get out into fresh air, not the smartest thing I've done in my life. I went out side when we were 30,000 feet in the air and then I started to climb to the top of the flying battleship. The feeling was amazing, the wind whipped through my hair and made my teeth chatter from the cold air this is exactly what I needed. Something hit me square in the chest and I would have fallen back to the deck 75 feet bellow if he hadn't caught me. I'm already in my microfiber suit and thrown the first punch when I realize it was Josh in his iron man suit. I look down and see Tony walk into the ship. Now I realize how close we are and I carefully untwined his hands from my waist. His faceplate comes off and he asks ," Are you okay?" As hot as Josh is I wanted to beat the shit out of him right there. Was he serious he knows I go into battles and get shot and seriously injured and he things a little bump from his suit is gonna hurt me?

" I am perfectly fine now we should go inside before something else decides to hit me from the sky." I said. " Yep, um hey before Furry kills us for going outside do you want to grab some ice cream?" I so wanted to say yes but then I remembered Josh had a girlfriend.

"No" I replied. He grabbed my arm as I was turning to climb off and spun me so was facing him again. Then he leaned in to kiss me. My fist connected with his face and he was sent flying unto his but with blood gushing from his nose.

" What was that for?" He asked still in a bit of shock.

"What the heck do you think it was for jerk. You have a girlfriend! You cannot walk around and kiss every girl you see because you dad did!" I screamed

" How did you know about Jessica?" He asked more quietly.

"Look at the news you jerk she is an American teen super model and your a genius, playboy, son of a millionaire. How could I not know! You are such an idiot if you think for a second you can have a private life with secrets. Your a celebrity think again playboy." With that I turned and climbed down the roof. I didn't look back when I walked inside instead I went straight to Furry's office to discuss what the heck these spoiled brats are on this ship for because if there was anything I could do to get Josh off this ship I would do it.

I stormed into Furry's office and slammed my hands on the desk. Furry didn't even look up from his papers. I yelled " Get them the hell off this ship now or I will personally drop kick them out of the sky for you."

This seemed to catch his attention and he looked up at me. He had on his poker face so I knew something bad was coming. He said," I'm sorry to inform you Atlas that they will not be leaving but they are being added as recruits to your team."

"What!" I yelled.

"Their schedule starts tomorrow at 6:00 AM sharp." With that he left. You've got to be kidding me. My team is gonna hate me tomorrow but training is going to be hell. I want to see how much these kids can take before they break.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 here we go. Enjoy

It's 4:30 AM sharp and I'm already done with my early morning training. I run to the mess hall to grab a quick bite to eat before I have to turn into the drill sergeant for the day. I am to absorbed in thinking that I'm not wacthing where I'm going and the next thing I know is I'm sprawled on the floor with captain America standing above me. He smiles and offers his hand and I take it. We walk the rest of the way to the mess hall in silence.

When we get there it is only the two of us and we walk over to the wall punch in what we want to eat and it pops out of the wall. I can't take the silence anymore so I say ", So why are you up this early? The avengers training doesn't start till 8 right."

" Yeah it's just I can't sleep anymore not since New York. So I do my training earlier. What about you?" He replied.

" I uh was a training to." I said

" Really, I didn't see you in there?

" Yeah, I was in the stimulator."

" What level of training were you on?"he asked skeptically

" I had it on the fear factor mode." I replied bluntly.

" So then how many fears do you have?"

" Three " Then I walked out of the dining hall to get prepared for training. Yes I have three fears and they make my life hell.

1) spiders

There so freaky with their legs and all hairy

2) loosing one of my teammates

They're the only thing I have left

3) my past

I've tried forgetting but it's always there and it is stronger than any of my other fears.

It's now 5:45 and my team is in the training center getting warmed up but no sign of the Avengers kids. I check my watch again just as I hear yells from the hall. Andrew Banner, Cat Barton, and Ryan Rogers burst through the door and collide with the water table I specifically put 5 feet from the door. I know complete jerk move but I wanted to test their reflexes and right now they are falling this category of training. Cat was the first one up and had an arrow notched on a bow aimed at me. I simply smiled and tried to not laugh out loud as Andrew picked up Ryan and stepped out of the mess.

" Where are the rest of them?" I asked Cat.

" They will be here about five minutes after 6:00 just to piss you off." She responded.

" Good, Martha come help me fill this up with super cold water." I said knowing they would come waltzing in and this would dump on top of them. After we got back we rigged the two and a half gallon water bucket to spill all over any one within a three foot radius of the door.

"Alright, now that, that's settled let's get you guys parred up with one of my teammates." I said while pulling six cards from my back pocket that look identical.

"Cat, you go first" Ryan said

Cat pulled one of the cards and read the name, Jason Chase. I smiled they were perfect he is our sharp shooter any difficult shot we need he makes. His blood got mixed with that of a eagle and his eyesight is beyond perfect. Next was Andrew he pulled Natalie Striker my weapons specialist and analyst. She is the one who made our suits, guns, com watches you name it she can make it. Her father was creating a machine that allowed your brain to understand anything in the world it touched. It blew up and he died but she got the brain of a genius. Finally Ryan pulled his he got me, Atlas Storm. Team Captain, no super powers. I specialize in combat all around. After that it was four minutes past six so we got in hiding places and turned off the lights to give them the idea that we were late.

" Josh look there not even here!" Theo exclaimed, Thor's son.

"We should hide and scare the shit out of them." Replied Alex Barton.

.. This was followed by collective yeahs from the other two boys. Oh were they in for a treat. The opened the door and the water dumped. the first thing I heard was DAD yelled by a scared Josh Stark. I was laughing so hard along with the rest of my team. Yeah in those 20 minutes before Josh, Theo and Alex got dumped a lot happened with the newbies and I considered them now part of my team. The hall echoed with footsteps as Fury, Coulson and the Avengers burst into the room. Natasha was the first to figure out what happened and in four short strides she had a hand around my throat and was attempting to strangle me. This cut short my giggles and besides getting man handled is not cool. Fury kept yelling at her to put me down but she wasn't listening. Fine if she wasn't going to put me down I was going to make her. I brought both hands up and ignoring the burning in my lungs I slammed one of them into the side of her neck. She let go and crumpled but didn't give up. Instead she lashed out with her leg and I jumped back out of her range. She got up and flipped forward to grab my head with her legs but I saw this coming and lashed out with my hand to nock her to the floor again. In a second she was back up but Fury stood behind her holding a needle that held a purple colored liquid. She slumped against him and Clint rushed to her aid. Then Fury looked up and said," My office, you have five minutes"

I wasn't really worried I mean I've done way worse and gotten off with a warning so I figured I was alright. That was until I got into his office.

Fury handed me a packet of papers and left. I read the top one already filled out it said, Atlas Storm due to your actions you are here by put on probation until further notice and will not remain on the hellicarrier. I was stunned, quickly I looked through the rest of the papers and saw they at least rented a condo for me by the Avengers tower in New York. I ran I took nothing with me and I ran to the window in the hallway. I slammed my fist into it and jumped. I had no parachute or fly app in my suit but I knew we were over water so I jumped out from 30,000 feet up in the air. All I heard before I jumped was no yelled by Coulson as he was heading down the hallway to supposedly round me up. I hit the water in a perfect dive and it was amazing getting sucked under by the cold water. I popped up and saw land not to far away. I reached the beach in six minutes and ran into the city. I had to find my condo but mainly I had to get away from S.H.I.E.L.D.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update my grandfather died so anyways here we go

Chapter 3

Atlas POV

I found the condo in 20 minutes tops and it was 5.5 miles away. I walk through the door and slam it shut. I was so pissed. My phone went off and an unknown number came up on my caller ID. I didn't pick it up but instead walked put onto the balcony. I was so angry and then a dull pain hit my shoulder and fall back into strong arms. Great now I'm being kidnapped. I bring my arm up to hit him and my body doesn't move. I was hit with a nerostim dart short for Nero stimulation. My body is temporally paralyzed.

Martha's POV

I ran into the meeting room I was late but I couldn't find Atlas anywhere. My mouth hits the floor when I walk in. There's a file with her picture on top and in the center that has a stamp on it that says probated. I couldn't believe Furry would do this. Just then all of the computers went black and the picture of a ugly teenage boy and girl filled the screen. The boy said," By now I'm sure your wondering what happened to your dear Atlas Storm. Well to put those rumors to rest she is here with us and for proof I will let her say hi."  
Atlas was bound by her hands and feet but she wasn't moving.  
" Hold on!"the girl said frustrated. Then she hit Atlas on her temple. Atlas's kicked out and brought the girl to her knees she then lunged but was pulled back since her hands chained.  
I wanted to barf. Her whole body was covered in bruises and cuts. She lifted her head a bit and scoffed.  
Then she said ," You've got to be kidding me. There not gonna pay a ransom for me I told you I'm useless. Better if you kill me now because there's no one left in the world who cares about me."  
Yep still as stubborn as always no matter how close to death she is.  
" Oh it's not a ransom we want it's revenge and they get to see it. " he kicked her and she groaned in pain just then a voice from the side yelled " What are you doing."  
" Nothing " the girl said while signaling to the others to leave.  
Once they were all gone a sexy 15 year old rushed to Atlas and then the screen went black.

Atlas POV  
Tyler gathered me in his arms and kissed my forehead in a brotherly way. I winced at the cut that was hidden under my long sleeve shirt on my arm. He noticed immediately and tore my sleeve off. He sucked in his breath and handed me an ice pack to put on it. Then he grabbed the medical kit and started to sew the skin back together. I hugged him and cried. He was my only family left now except my father but I wouldn't really call him family. My father is Redskull and he actually was in love once. When we were kids we went with him to work one day and we ended up on that ship. Before captain America boarded the ship he locked us in a cube called a platinum bolt. It freezes you so you don't age or change in anyway. I got a splitting headache and I clutched my head as my memories start to come back. When S.H.I.E.L.D found us they put up memory walls sometimes if can find weak points and that's where my fear comes from. The memories I most wanted to forget we're the hardest to keep caged. I'm suddenly jolted and that pulls me back to reality. My dad's there with his band of misfits and Loki has his pixie wand of fate pointed at me. Seriously I keep picturing him as one of the Disney princesses like jasmine and I start to burst out laughing. In sure there transmitting this to Fury but I can't contain myself when the supposed super villain of the world floats in caring a fairy wand and wearing a dress. Anyway he points it at me and it starts to glow. He reaches down and touches my heart. Nothing happens.  
" This usually works are you like tony stark?"He asked  
" No but I don't have a heart that's as vulnerable as others"  
" Why won't this work!"  
" Because, I already told you it's not as vulnerable as others. I put up walls around it my cells malfunctioned in a battle and a chemical that's suppose to kill people got into my system and combined with my system." I replied  
" Oh, so if I shoot you in the heart you won't die?" He asked.  
" No, I will die it just will be a lot more painful and slow."  
We spent the next ten days taking blood samples and running test until Loki decided that my heart was not a super power but a simple mutation. I was thrown in my cell and I hit something. The door closed and the guy walked off. I turned my head and almost fainted there was a spider web wrapped around my waist. I started to move up and I was freaking out. who the hell was dragging me up towards the ceiling. Then I got it, Spider-Man. No correction spider mans kid. I heard a racket outside my cell then the Abomination poked his head in. " You have something that belongs to us."was what he said. I was pissed with this whole we own her no she's our shit I dropped down on his head and cracked the bone in his back that would at least put him in a coma for five years. Then I simply looked up at Spider-Mans kid still not sure their gender due to them having a mask and not speaking a word but I held out my hand like a lady from the 15 hundreds and said ," Shall we."  
There were about 500 men and women guarding the fort but by the time we left all the super villains were locked in their rooms and most of the soldiers were knocked out. We stole a really nice black convertible and drove to what was the justice league hideout. Jacob Parker was his name and he was 15 one year older than me, man what was it with me and guys with names start with J, anyway on our way we got the movie frozen and blasted the soundtrack screaming at the top of our lungs to it. I was having a blast it was amazing.

Josh POV

We broke through the door and everything was silent. I crept to a room that had the security tape footage and I hacked into the system. This what I saw when I played back the film Atlas and some guy in spandex kicking butt. They were on the roof and Atlas was engaged in hand to hand combat with some really good Russian. She was jumped back to avoid a punch and slipped tumbling over the side. Spandex shot something from his wrist and it flew over the building after her. He then tied the Russian up and started to pull the string he shot after Atlas up. She came over the edge. He pulled her to her feet and stumbled pushing her against the wall that the door came out of. What happened next made me really angry. She pulled up his mask so his lips were exposed and she kissed him just like that. Then she pulled back and they ran jumping off the roof as Spandex shot something out of his hand.


End file.
